zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Why"s and "How"s of Zelda
Is the Light Force I tried to get, Is it the Triforce?Omni Bahamut Vaati 20:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ALttP Retcons: "Wise Men" was a mistranslation. In the artwork, Link had blond hair. Twilight Realm: didn't he have the Master Sword? Its power to repel evil dispells those books about sparkling vampires, too. --Majora4Prez (talk) 00:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) well (Thats right, im back.) in oot, navi sometimes disappears under link's tunic when he puts weapons away, maybe she's doing some fairy stuff, and vanishing link's weapons to the fairy...world. (Usertalk:Awsomemomo) Goron tunic It's made of dodongo skin Back to the earlier heading ok. I got a question. Why does the hero of time need to be 19 to use the master sword, but the hero of winds can when he is only 12? AND why do boys come of age 'at the age of the hero who saves out land' (12) if ww is on the adult timeline? user:awsomemomo If the triforce is omnipotent... then why does it only grant ONE wish? And where does it go after being used? --Hydropanda (talk) 00:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) PS: Sorry I don't have a template... I feel so left out :It grants a single wish because the Goddesses made it that way I guess. Why the Goddesses made it that way who knows, they made an all powerful object that could easily be used for evil, so I question their capacity for reason in the first place. We generally don't get any indication where the Triforce goes after being used. In OoT they say that if someone who is not balanced between the virtues of power, wisdom, and courage touches it, they retain only one piece, and the other two go to destined "default" holders, as happened when Ganondorf touched it, made his wish, and then only retained The Triforce of Power. Presumably that means a balanced person will retain the whole Triforce, and could therefore make more wishes I would think. Supposedly an imbalanced person touching it would always go down just like it did in OoT. An exception to all this is after Daphnes touches it in WW, when it appears to just leave, though that may be a part of Daphnes's wish.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Why would the Hero of Time reborn (the Hero of Winds) be in the "Adult" timeline if the Hero of Time only could have died in the "Child" timeline?-- 14:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's supposed to mean that the two are in any way the same person. It's referencing the fact that WW Link is another Link. In Zelda all kinds of people have similar "reincarnations" of themsleves pop up everywhere, even though they are totally different beings that share no memories and don't have the same "spirit" or anything, and may not even be blood relatives of other incarnations of themselves. Theoretically any Link born after OoT could be considered the Hero of Time reborn, any Link after WW could be considered the Hero of Winds reborn, etc..--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC)